Sampai Jumpa Minggu Depan
by pacarnyaHaechan
Summary: Mark sudah biasa menolak pernyataan cinta untuknya, tapi sepertinya adik kelas satu ini pernyataan cintanya tidak main-main... tag: markmin, jaemin, renjun, nct dream


Selama kira-kira dua hari Mark uring-uringan. Pasalnya, ada adik kelas yang menyatakan perasaan padanya. Adik kelas yang namanya baru dia ketahui saat dia menyatakan.

"Aku Na Jaemin dari kelas 10-2," katanya dengan nada yang terbilang stabil. "Terima kasih sudah mau datang, dan aku tahu ini tiba-tiba, tapi aku suka Mark Lee sunbae."

Mark masih ingat jelas bagaimana anak bermarga Na itu memperkenalkan diri dan juga menyampaikan tujuannya memanggil Mark ke lorong kosong gedung A lantai 3 sepulang sekolah. Dia ingat tentang bagaimana sepanjang di sana, Jaemin tak henti-hentinya menatap tanah. Tentang bagaimana tangan Jaemin tersimpan di balik punggung. Tentang bagaimana wajahnya penuh akan semburat merah.

Jelas kan? Sampai dia juga sempat mempertanyakan dalam hati kenapa walaupun memerah, wajahnya itu juga terlihat murung.

"Kamu menyukaiku? Kita bahkan tidak saling kenal."

Jaemin menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab ucapan Mark. Memang, hanya Jaemin yang mungkin untuk mengenalnya. "Karena itu aku ingin kita saling kenal."

Whoa. Jawaban yang tidak begitu disangka Mark, sebenarnya. Lumayan tegas untuk anak laki-laki semanis ini, pikirnya.

Mereka sempat berbicara kira-kira 10 menit. Isinya lumayan terarah dan mereka lumayan nyambung, tapi dengan alasan mereka baru saja kenal, Mark menolaknya.

Mark itu murid populer di sekolahnya. Tentu dia sering ditembak juga, tapi ditolak semua karena... dia yakin mereka tidak benar-benar menyukainya. Mereka hanya menyukai tampangnya yang atas berkah Tuhan dibentuk dengan sangat indah.

"Hei." Sebuah suara terdengar, bersamaan dengan sebuah tepukan pada bahu Mark. "Kemarin sudah ke gedung A?"

"Sudah." Dia jawab singkat teman sekelasnya yang perawakannya kecil itu. "Tunggu, kok kamu tahu ada yang memintaku ke sana?"

Dia tidak menjawab dengan suara, melainkan dengan memamerkan surat yang diatasnamakan untuk Mark. Surat yang memintanya untuk ke tempat janjian. "Yang kayak begini jangan disimpan asal-asalan. Kasihan yang ngirim, dong."

"Kalau tahu kasihan, ya jangan asal ambil juga dong," katanya sambil merebut surat itu dari tangan temannya yang bernama Huang Renjun itu.

Entah karena apa, tapi lagi-lagi Mark membaca ulang isi suratnya. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang spesial dari sana, apalagi nama pengirim pun tidak tertulis di manapun di surat itu —membuat Mark yang penasaran jadi mau tidak mau datang ke tempat yang dimaksud.

"Jadi? Surat itu dari siapa?"

Mark mengangkat wajahnya dari paparan surat. Sekarang bahkan dia sudah tidak begitu ingat namanya, padahal dia tadi sempat berbincang cukup lama dan cukup nyambung.

"Lupa lagi?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Mark, yang Renjun terima sebagai 'ya'. Dia menghela napas.

"Segitu banyak orang nembak, tapi kamu tidak sekalipun mengiyakan. Kenapa sih? Kamu anti pacaran ya? Mau langsung menikah?"

"Bukan begitu... tapi memangnya kamu mau pacaran dengan orang yang tidak kamu kenal?"

"Pft. Kamu cowok kan? Cowok biasanya ngegas, kok kamu malah... ah, sudahlah." Dia menarik kursi dan menemani Mark duduk di meja kantin sekolah. "Jadi? Siapa namanya?"

"Kubilang lupa."

"Oh iya. Aku sudah tanya ya," dia tertawa. "Kok lupa sih? Padahal tahu kalau aku pasti bakal minta laporan."

"Laporan apa coba? Malah seharusnya kamu tidak tahu apa-apa karena aku tidak bilang siapapun soal ini."

Renjun memajukan jarinya ke depan kening Mark, siap menyentil kalau Mark tidak dengan cekatan memundurkan wajahnya. Dia berhasil menghindar.

"Heh, kita memang sekelas tapi tetap saja aku lebih tua!"

"Walaupun kamu lebih tua, kita tetap teman sekelas!"

Mark mengerjapkan matanya mendengar Renjun malah membolak-balikkan kata-katanya barusan. Dasar tidak tahu sopan santun.

"Aku cuma ingat marganya!" Mark membela. "Na! Marganya Na!"

"Na?" diulangnya. "Na? Na Jaemin?"

"Ah, iya itu. Na Jaemin. Kamu tahu?"

Mark tidak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya, padahal Mark termasuk murid yang aktif dan mudah bergaul. Banyaknya orang baru yang dia temui tiap harinya tentu juga membuatnya mendengar nama-nama yang berbeda dari tiap orangnya, dan tak satupun kenalannya pernah menyebut-nyebutkan Na Jaemin. Sekarang baru didengarnya nama itu dari orangnya langsung, dan juga dari teman dekatnya, Renjun.

Mungkin si Na itu teman Renjun di ekskul jurnalistik, atau adik kelas yang dibimbingnya di kelas bahasa. Atau apalah itu, pokoknya Renjun mengenalnya.

Tapi Renjun sekarang mulai menggelengkan kepala sambil menahan senyum. Dia meledek.

"Mukamu menyebalkan." Mark menyembur. "Apa sih?"

"Turut berduka cita," katanya, yang mengundang Mark untuk menaikkan sebelah alis. "Sebentar lagi Mark Lee akan ditimpa bencana."

Maksud hati ingin menanyakan apa arti dari kata-katanya yang benar-benar terdengar tidak menyenangkan itu, tapi Renjun lebih cepat. Dia langsung melenggang meninggalkan Mark sendirian di kantin sambil tertawa keras.

"Apa-apaan anak itu..." Dia bergeleng-geleng sambil menyedot habis minumannya, menelan semua pertanyaan yang tadi tersangkut di tenggorokan.

Hingga sampai di kelas, semua temannya menyambut dengan tepukan di pundak.

"Kami mendukungmu, Mark. Tetap semangat ya," kata salah satu dari mereka dengan tampang kasihan dan mengatai bercampur jadi satu.

"Apanya yang semangat?" Mark mengerutkan kening pada temannya satu persatu.

"Kata Renjun, kamu menolak pernyataan anak kelas 10 yang namanya Na Jaemin?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Nah. Semangat ya. Kuat-kuat hati."

Mark gagal paham. Dia lho yang nolak? Kok malah dia yang disemangatin? Yang dikuat-kuatin?

"Njun. Njun!" Mark mulai gregetan dan jadi langsung mendatangi si yang berpotensi paling besar berperan sebagai dalang.

"Aaaapa sih?"

"Kamu tuh habis cerita apa sama anak kelas sih?"

"Cuma soal kamu nolak Na Jaemin?"

"Itu doang?"

"Hm-hm."

"Bohong."

"Beneran." Renjun menahan senyum.

"Bohong!"

"Beneran! Mereka kan tahu siapa Na Jaemin, nggak kayak kamu! Masa' Na Jaemin saja tidak tahu."

Hah. Apa. Mark benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Apa Na Jaemin itu jangan-jangan anak kepala sekolah? Atau anak ketua gangster? Atau justru gangster itu sendiri? Jadi kalau Mark ketahuan menolak pernyataan cintanya, Mark dalam bahaya?

Tidak, tidak. Mustahil anak semanis itu anggota gangster, pikirnya.

Tapi lalu dia siapa? Dia itu apa?

"Plis, Njun. Aku buntu."

Renjun menghela napas, tapi ini menyenangkan buatnya. Jadilah dia mulai menjelaskan.

Na Jaemin itu terkenal sering memanggil orang untuk janjian sepulang sekolah. Bisa di gedung belakang, gedung C, lorong gedung olahraga... di manapun. Untuk apa? Menyatakan perasaan...

"Demi apa??"

"Jangan potong ceritaku!"

Orang pertama yang diajak ketemuan adalah anak kelas 12, Jungwoo. Sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Mark, Jungwoo menolaknya karena tidak kenal. Na Jaemin itu juga kemudian tidak pernah mengusiknya lagi dan mulai mendekati yang lain.

"Lalu?"

"Dia itu selalu menarget ke orang yang tidak pernah ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya, lho? Jelas semuanya menolak." Renjun berpangku dagu. Dia mulai kesulitan menjelaskan. "Pokoknya, dia itu kebalikan darimu. Kalau kamu selalu di posisi yang menolak, nah, dia di posisi yang ditolak."

Kasihan, batin Mark.

Tapi sepertinya cerita Renjun belum selesai.

"Memang kasihan kalau berhenti di situ. Tapi justru masalahnya itu mulai dari sini..." Digantungkannya kata-katanya, ingin membuat Mark makin memperhatikan dan makin paham posisinya. "Kak Jungwoo, kak Jaehyun, Lucas... semuanya yang pernah menolak Na Jaemin, seminggu setelah penolakan, pasti akan jadi yang mengejar balik; mereka semua jadi suka Na Jaemin!"

Jungwoo, Jaehyun, Lucas... Mark ingat kalau mereka semua memang sering terlihat adu mulut dan katanya memang mereka sedang memperebutkan sesuatu —atau lebih tepatnya seseorang, tapi... hah?

"Pelet? Pelet bukan sih?"

"Entah, tapi pokoknya mereka bilang, setelah berkenalan waktu ditembak itu, mereka jadi otomatis menyadari Na Jaemin di mana-mana, sampai akhirnya mereka yang jadi mencari-cari... nah, makanya. Semangat ya, minggu depan. Katanya bakal ada rasa haus akan senyuman Na Jaemin tiap harinya. Ceritakan padaku bagaimana rasanya ya. Ahahaha!"

Dia lagi-lagi meninggalkan Mark yang lagi-lagi masih mendapatkan tepukan di bahu dari teman-temannya. Tepukan semangat supaya Mark kuat menghadapi cobaan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, karena Na Jaemin terkenal tidak akan menerima pernyataan cinta dari orang-orang yang sudah menolaknya.

Sampai jumpa minggu depan, Mark Lee si calon bucin Na Jaemin.

 **end?**

 **a/n.** males baca ulang... semoga gak ada yg aneh.

review dong biar aku seneng wks.


End file.
